Hope Richardson
Hope Richardson is one of the recurring characters on The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Hope was born & raised on a small island off the coast of United Emerald City. She was the daughter of the Sacred Beast chief and was destined to become the next leader upon turning 16, but left in order to find her own path. Hope is shown to be very aggressive when pushed around or just in general, but she does have the ability to be nice. After spending a year on the road, Hope attended Santa Verde Academy in order to find her path as an independent girl. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Hope is shown to be a small skinny caucasian teen who wears a combination of light & dark brown clothing, which includes a sleeveless shirt, long skirt & shoes. Her hair is light brown (different shades) with black barrettes on each side & her eyes are dark red. She also wears dark brown bracelets around her wrists. Official Design: Other than Hope's left eye being covered by her hair, not much has changed other than being given some shading & an outline. Season 2 Design: Hope's hair no longer covers part of her face. Her outfit has changed as well, sporting pants instead of a skirt. She's also grown a few inches. 'Personality' Hope comes off as an aggressive person who hates talking to people, but in reality she's just an average girl who wants a friend. She makes several attempts at befriending people, but it always ends up awkward. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Hope is shown in the academy auditorium alongside the other students. During the Doomsday Test, she attains the #11 rank. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' '3. Enter The Master of Nature' '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '10. Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry' '15. Rise of The Peacekeepers' '16. Long Lost Brother' '17. Secrets of A Revolution' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Hope Richardson Official Human Sprite.png|Hope Richardson Official Sprite Hope Richardson Pic.jpg|Hope Richardson Bio Pic Hope Richardson Profile Pic.jpg|Hope Richardson Profile Pic Hope Richardson S1 Profile Pic.jpg Hope Richardson S2 Profile Pic.jpg ' 'Battles' 1. Hope Vs. Andy (Briefly in He Who Erases Super Powers) 2. Hope (With The Peacekeepers) Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers Occasions 3. Hope (With The Peacekeepers) Vs. Andre 'Relationships' #'Kennedy Jacobs (Roommate/Mission Partner)' #'Andy Green (Friend/Possible Love Interest)' #'Federico Montez (Friend)' #'Chessly Matthews (Friend)' #'Tachio Ryo (Friend)' #'Decker Highlander (Friend)' #'Roy Atkins (Friend/Crush)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'Hope's voice sounds like Camerupt from another Tellyzx show ''"The Andy X Challenge."' *'Hope is a character from Tellyzx's comic: Team Ultimatum.' *'Originally Hope was supposed to become a main character & have her own arc down the road, but all of that was scrapped due to Tellyzx's desire to focus on the main story. Hope's defunct arc is rumored to become it's own mini-series while her status as a recurring character will remain in the main series. She still plays a big part in Season 2 despite the changes.''' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student